charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost and Bound
Lost and Bound is the 12th episode of the fourth season and the 78th overall episode of Charmed. Summary An eleven year old boy named Tyler runs away from home after discovering he can set fire to things with his mind. Paige takes him back to the Manor. Meanwhile, Cole proposes to Phoebe again with Grams's old engagement ring, not knowing that it is cursed. Phoebe starts acting like a traditional '50s housewife and seems more interested in making Cole's dinner than saving Tyler. Cole begins working at the social services office when Paige recommends him but he gets fired on his first day. It turns out that Tyler's foster parents are demonic Bounty Hunters who have been hired to capture Tyler for an upper-level demon called Ludlow. Piper and Leo pose as bounty hunters to get to Ludlow, whilst Paige takes Grams's ring off Phoebe to return her to normal. After Tyler is captured by Ludlow to be prepared for the Source, Piper and Leo are thrown out of his castle, but they, along with Phoebe and Paige, burst back in and vanquish Ludlow with a spell written by Paige. He dies and Tyler is revived. Piper binds his powers to help him and Phoebe throws Grams's ring down the drain after realizing that Grams hexed the ring to stop herself getting engaged for a seventh time. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Ray Wise as Ludlow *Alex Black as Tyler Michaels *Dwier Brown as Stephen *Ashley Gardner as Annette Co-Stars *David Reivers as Bob Cowan *Lori Alan as Cynthia *Angelo Tiffe as Alan Yates *Kirk Ward as Head Guard *Rick Cramer as Guard #2 *Nils Allen Stewart as Demon Bounty Hunter Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Demonic Bounty Hunter :Driven by greed, :these heartless low-level :demons will stop at nothing :to collect their bounty. :They have the :power to fire energy balls :and/or lightning bolts and :can materialize at will. :Bounty hunters :track down fugitive demons, :but if the price is right they :will go after anyone. Firestarter :An extremely rare :and coveted magical :creature, usually a mortal. The power :is linked to their emotions. It first manifests :in adolescence with the onset of puberty. :If subjugated while still impressionable, they :can be persuaded to use their powers for evil. :Because of this, they are often trained to be :bodyguards of the Source. 'Spells' To Open a Door This spell was used to open the door to Ludlow's Academy, but it failed. Door unlock, No magic block. A Haiku to Vanquish Ludlow :The brutal winter :Gives way to flowers of spring. :Ludlow is vanquished. 'Powers' Evils *Tyler's Bounty-Hunter foster parents *Bounty Hunter in Manor kitchen *Guards outside Ludlow's Acadamy *Ludlow Evils Vanquished #Tyler incinerated his Bounty-Hunter foster parents through pyrokinesis. #Piper blew up a Bounty-Hunter demon. #Piper blew up one of the guards outside Ludlow's Acadamy. #Ludlow was vanquished by a Power of Three spell. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|Lost and Bound WB Trailer *Piper showed love and compassion for Tyler, which was remarked by Phoebe and Paige, when the Power of Three couldn't break the gate, but Piper blew it up after hearing Tyler's scream, Phoebe says "What was that?" and Paige remarks "I think you just saw a mother lift a car off her child". Piper's Molecular Combustion power advanced for the first time in this episode. *This is the first episode to feature a firestarter, though a similar power was displayed on the series premiere. Another firestarter, Christy Jenkins wouldn't be featured on the show until the final season. *In the Charmed Novel Brewing Storm, Tyler returns and has his powers unbound for a time. He helps vanquish Tempest and performs a ritual with Darryl Morris and three other people to fix the weather before his powers are rebound by Piper and he's returned to his new family. He's also revealed to have been adopted by the parents Paige found for him, which are great for him. *Tyler returned in the Charmed Comics (firstly in Innocents Lost) as one of the many targeted innocents that have been saved by The Charmed Ones in the past. *Piper will wear this ring in Season 8 ("Gone with the Witches"), although, does not flash black and white like Phoebe. She does, however, turn into an old-fashioned housewife. Another difference is that the ring immediately changes Piper’s clothing in Gone With The Witches, but does not do so to Phoebe in this episode. *Despite having the most reservations about her magic and demonstrating the strongest will to maintain a normal life, in this episode, Piper desires that her child is aware and more embracing of their magic. *In this episode, Piper is the one against binding her child's powers, while Leo is in favor. In Prince Charmed, after Wyatt has been born, it is the other way around, and Leo is the one against binding their child's powers. *Seeming as Tyler's powers were only bound by Piper, they would have been unbound the next time she "clinically" died in Saving Private Leo. However, probably because her spirit had not yet gone over to the afterlife, the bond remained. *This is the first time a non-rhyming Power-of-Three spell was used - Paige wrote a haiku to vanquish Ludlow. *In the Spanish dub, there is no mention about the haiku. Paige says she took that part of the spell from a song, but she didn't manage to make it rhyme, which seems unimportant, because in Spanish dub spells are translated, but rarely modified to make them rhyme. *The portable game player Paige brings to Tyler is a Gameboy Advance. *Phoebe's hair begins to go shorter in length and much darker in color in this episode. *In the trailer of this episode, nothing about Tyler is mentioned. And in the picture promo, nothing about Phoebe and Grams's ring is mentioned. *Ludlow is the first demon we see Piper '"blast'" rather than blow up. *Over the phone, Phoebe calls Paige "Serena". Serena was Samantha Stephen's cousin, who made multiple appearances in Bewitched. Glitches *When Piper blasts Ludlow, he flies back and hits the wall behind him, slightly moving the curtain. If you look closely there is a small hole to the outside of the building behind the curtain when he moves it. *When Cole first gives Phoebe her Grams' ring, she says it is not a good omen because Grams has been married six times. It is stated in other episodes that she has only been married four times. *When Phoebe picks up the ring in the bath rub at the end of the episode, black sleeves can be seen along with completely dry and non-bubbly hands. Quotes :Cole: …get out that bath tub, and show me what you are made of! :Phoebe (under the curse of Grams's ring): (standing up from the tub) Better? (She flashes from colour to black and white) :Paige: (entering the bathroom) Hey Cole, how's your progress going– Oh God, full frontal Phoebe! Sorry! :Cole: She's just, ermm, she–she just flashed. :Paige: (sarcastically) Yeah, I got that. :Cole: No, no, I mean she just flashed black and white. :(Piper, desperate to reach Tyler, blasts open the gate with three blasts when not even the Power of Three could open it) :Phoebe: (to Paige) What was that? :Paige: I think you just saw a mother lift a car off her child. :Piper: (facing Phoebe) Power of Three spell? :Phoebe: I don't have one. :Piper: What? :Phoebe: I don't have one. :Paige: (taking out a piece of paper) I did one. :All sisters: The brittle winter :gives way to flowers of spring :Ludlow is vanquished :(The demon is vanquished) :Phoebe: What the hell was that? :Paige: It's a haiku, I couldn't do the rhyming thing. International Titles *'French:' Ma sorcière mal aimée (My Unloved Sorceress, pun on the French title of "Bewitched") *'Czech:' Ztraceno a spoutáno (Lost and Bound) *'Slovak: '''Stratená a spútaná ''(Lost and Bound) *'Russian:' Plamya emotsiy (The Flame of Emotions) *'Serbian:' Izgubljeno I Zavezano *'Spanish (Latin America):' Perdidos y encontrados (Lost and Found) *'Spanish (Spain):' Perdido y atado (Lost and Bound) *'Italian:' L'Incendiario (The Firestarter) *'German:' Feuer (Fire) *'Hungarian: '''Elveszve ''(Lost) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4